Disaster Management
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: A little amount of alcohol can do wonders. Exceed that amount and the level of wonder will also increase. Read to find out how.


**HELP TURNED DISASTER**

**A/N:** This story is **NOT MEANT** for those people who are **MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THE 'IMAGES OF THE CHARACTERS'** than the story itself.

"A party? And what's that for?" Asked Anushka taken aback.

"Promotion." Grinned Nikhil.

"And who got that?" Anushka asked, her hands on her waist.

"Whoever. Just make sure that he's not related to the CID." Said Nikhil thoughtfully.

"Nikhil I'm not helping you out until and unless you're telling me the whole plan." Said Anushka, losing her cool now.

"Hey! I thought Purvi is your friend too!" Said Nikhil indignantly.

Anushka was about to leave when Nikhil caught her by the wrist.

"Alright! I'm telling you." He said.

Anushka folded her arms in front of her as if to say 'well I'm waiting'.

"We need Pankaj to drown a few drinks so that he can get relaxed and propose Purvi." Said Nikhil with a sheepish grin.

"No way! I'm not doing this." Said Anushka and once started to head inside the bureau.

"But Rajat sir asked me to help them out." Said Nikhil, wishing with all his heart that Anushka would agree to help him out.

"But not like this, right?" She countered.

"But it's just a party that I'm asking for that's that. I'll handle the rest ." Nikhil tried to convince Anushka.

"Fine. I'll only invite them and convince them to come over. That's all that I can do." Said Anushka in a stern voice. "But honestly, I think you should stay away from their personal lives." She added.

"Hey! I'm only trying to help!" Nikhil said, trying to defend himself. But in reply he only got a shrug from her reatreating figure.

Pankaj and Purvi had been going out for the past one year now. But their families wanted them to take their relationship to the next level and get married.

Everything was fine till Purvi came up with the idea that Pankaj should officially propose her for marriage. And that turned out to be Pankaj's biggest problem. He wanted the proposal to be as special and unique as Purvi is to him yet he could not think of the 'perfect' way to do so.

That was when Rajat, the ever-helping elder brother decided to step in. He asked Nikhil, Pankaj and Purvi's best friend to help them out.

**After a while,**

"Hey Purvi! I'm throwing a party at my place to celebrate my brother's promotion and you and Pankaj will have to come." Said Anushka and left the place before Purvi could say anything.

**That Evening,**

"Purvi you're looking really gorgeous you know." Anushka told her as she handed her a glass of scotch.

"Anushka I'm just back from work. I-" Purvi started.

"That's exactly why you need to relax." Anushka cut in.

**Another corner of the room,**

"Nikhil, I think our idea failed. I don't think Pankaj will come." Freddy told Nikhil.

"On the contrary I think he'll walk in just now. On the count of three! Two! And one!"

Pankaj walked in as soon as Nikhil finished.

Freddy kept staring at Nikhil, his mouth agape. What he didn't know was that he had seen Pankaj walking towards the house from the window and had estimated the time he'll take to walk in.

Pankaj saw them standing at a corner and headed over to them.

"What's wrong Freddy sir? Why are you sting like that?" Pankaj asked.

"Huh?" Said a still-astonished Freddy. "Umm, nothing." He added quickly when he realized what Pankaj was talking about.

"Pankaj, Purvi is sitting alone there, why don't you go and provide her some company?" Nikhil said as he guided the latter towards Purvi. "And try and propose her tonight." He added in a whisper.

"What if I mess up?" Asked Pankaj nervously.

"Simple. Just act drunk and stay away from her for the evening." Suggested Nikhil matter-of-factly.

"Hmm. Sounds sensible I guess." Said Pankaj, but his voice didn't support his words.

"Mind if I seat here?" Pankaj asked as he approached Purvi.

"D'you really think so?" The sub-inspector asked.

"No. It was just a formality." Pankaj grinned.

They ordered two scotch-'n-soda for themselves and continued to talk.

**After a few hours,**

They sat there still talking, a number of empty glasses lay in front of them.

"_Purvi, I want to marry you." _Slurred Pankaj.

"_Panku! I want to marry you too. Right now." _Purvi said in almost incoherent words.

"_Now?"_ Pankaj looked confused.

"_Yeah now. You have any problem with that?" _Purvi shot back.

"_No. But—" _Pankaj's thoughts were so messed up that he couldn't complete the sentence.

"_Then let's go"_ Said Purvi and tried to get up from her chair.

Nikhil and Anushka saw them trying to leave and hurried over to them.

"Hey! Where do you think you two are going?" Nikhil demanded.

"_We're getting married._" Grinned Pankaj.

"That's fine but where are you two going in this state?" Anushka asked.

"_To the temple?"_ Purvi answered, scratching the back of her head.

"You mean to say that you two are going to get married right now?" Anushka asked, surprised.

"_Yeah."_ Grinned Pankaj.

"Fine, we'll come with you." Said Nikhil without losing another moment.

"No way. Nikhil we've got to stop them." Anushka said, trying to stop Nikhil.

"Come on, they're so much in love and want to get married. And that's exactly what they're families want too. So what's the problem?" Nikhil whined.

Anushka knew what Pankaj and Purvi were about to do is wrong but she didn't know how to explain this. Neither did the rest three wait for her to explain.

Pankaj and Purvi walked out of her house, supporting each other, followed by an extremely happy Nikhil.

**After sometime,**

Pankaj and Purvi walked out of the temple, a newlywed couple. They were still in their work attires but by this time they were sober once again.

They had almost reached Purvi's house when Pankaj stopped in his tracks.

"What happened?" Nikhil asked, surprised.

"How do we tell our families about this?" Said Pankaj, terrified of the thought.

For the first time, it struck to Purvi that telling their respective families wasn't an easy task.

"That's exactly what I was trying to explain to you all." Said Anushka grumpily.

They didn't notice that all this while they kept on walking and had reached Purvi's house.

But they realized it when they almost bumped into Rajat, who was worried because it was almost midnight and his sister still hasn't returned home.

"Where were you?" He asked in such a voice that Purvi knew that they were in real trouble.

"Uh Rajat we were…" Purvi started to explain.

"You left the offices ages ago. What took you so long?" He asked once again.

"Sir, they got married, OUCH!" Anushka pinched Nikhil in order to stop him from blurting out but the damage was already done.

"You two got married?" Rajat asked.

None of them were able to read his expressions. But Purvi said a silent prayer contemplating what she was about to face.

**A/N:** Friends, do let me know what you think of this.


End file.
